The present disclosure relates generally to a media system and, more particularly, to a media system for, and method of, semantic trick play.
In general, online video on demand (VoD) systems are growing and becoming more accessible (Netflix®, Amazon, Apple TV®). As content libraries grow, a semantic system would be useful and desirable for video systems in order to attract and maintain viewership. A semantic catalogue can help a viewer bridge the gap on plot knowledge and find relevant content across content libraries.